


Untitled

by OldMyth



Series: Cherik ficlets [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Ficlet: Word used "UFO".
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863832
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

The images that passed through his eyes were confusing and strange. He knew that he had no memory of these scenes, yet he had them engraved in his mind as if he had lived them, as if they belonged to him.

  
Images of large, soft hands, caresses with dedication and tenderness, sweet, addictive lips, a strong, muscular body against his own, a voice he had never heard before but which, for some reason, Charles wanted to hear more of. Lights. An unknown place. Scents he had never breathed before.

  
“Daddy?”

  
Charles turned to David and smiled. “What’s wrong, darling? Were you talking to me?” David nodded and Charles smiled again, taking him in his arms. “I’m sorry, I was distracted. What was it? I’m sure you want me to buy you ice cream again, don’t you?”

  
Charles decided to leave behind those memories that didn’t belong to him. They were probably the result of stress and exhaustion. It was better to focus on what mattered, which was David and what they would have for dinner that night.

  
And for the same reason, Charles would continue to ignore the blinding lights that shone above his home every few more nights.


End file.
